A Death Eater's Nightmare
by Takamaru Riddle
Summary: And so, here he is, hunting down the Death Eaters trying to remove their taint from the world, not for the sake of others, but for the sake that they tried to control his life and he is simply taking it back.
1. Alpha

"It is a characteristic of all movements

_**And crusades that the psychopathic**_

_**Element rises to the top"**_

Takamaru could feel the cold of the night's air creeping upon his skin. It was almost as though it were the fingers of death sliding across his arm, beckoning him, urging him to join--to become one. He wasn't sure what it was, exactly, about to night that caused everything to just feel out of place. His robes felt slightly damp--as they should--from the sweat rolling off his skin. Few people could sweat in twenty degree weather, then again, few people were Takamaru.

He was standing in a dark alleyway--the stone beneath his feet was wet from the constant raining that had been few days previous. It had been some time since he had been in the Americas, some time indeed. He had never really cared for it there--he never cared for anywhere--so the fact that he was here was saying a lot. The wizards in the Americas were nothing but gluttonous fools in his opinion, they looked down on any other country as if they were nothing more than mere house-elves. They thought they had everything because they had more money than most of the places in the world, whereas they had nothing because their greed and gluttony would be their downfall; Taka was sure of that.

He absentmindedly ran his fingers over the bulging tattoo on his forearm. It was what was known to most wizards as the "Dark Mark." It was used by the previous Dark Lord, Voldemort, as a sign of dominance over his followers--whereas they thought it was simply a sign of loyalty--his way of controlling those who gave themselves to him. Taka had been given the mark shortly after his birth. Apparently it had been decided that he was to be a Death Eater--Voldemort's sect of followers--until he was to replace his father as the Dark Lord.

Taka thought it was all stupid. He had always hated the fact that someone was trying to dictate how he lived, how he existed. It was as though someone were trying to force some preordained destiny upon him, a destiny he wanted to change and manipulate to his will. A destiny that he would create. And now he did the exact opposite of what his father had originally intended; Taka killed Death Eaters.

He was, by no means, an Auror or any other lackey that worked for the Ministry. In fact, most of the Ministry would rather see him hanged than work with him--of course, that feeling does go both ways. Takamaru was by far one of the most self-centered people that had ever existed. He would rather his survival over anyone else in this worlds, especially after his heart had been removed, burned, pissed on, and then thrown in the ocean for old time sakes.

Taka's new life mission was simply to destroy everything his father had ever created. But, in order to do this he had the need to form some friendships with those that did work for the Ministry, simply because they would help keep him out of Azkaban. The person that he had befriended, in a weird fashion, was Alexandria Marks. She was one person that during his days in school he would continuously treat like shit, yet, at the same time, he would never let the girl get hurt. She was the last remaining person that meant anything to him, his last true friend.

The girl that he had loved--the same girl that he had been arranged to marry since they days of their birth--had ended up betraying him. She went, not for him like he had hoped and wished for but instead for the one person he had hated the most. That persons name was Angel O'Conner. Takamaru had hated the boy since the year they had met at Hogwarts deep in the corridors of the dungeons.

Their meeting hadn't ended so well, as Takamaru had caused the boy pain with the magic that Taka had been taught, magic he learned to use against his teachers. That was where he had met the second woman in his life that he would have given himself to. Her name was Tabitha Michelle. She was the only Ravenclaw that was brave enough to even think of dueling him. Of course, at the time, she had no clue who he was.

After that he noticed that he seemed to care for the Ravenclaw, but, in time his feelings turned to hatred--as his feelings turned to hatred towards everyone, even his brother. After school the only person that he kept tabs with was his awkward friend, Lexie. She had grown to be darker over her last years in Hogwarts, a darkness that was only fed by Taka as he showed her magic she would have never learned anywhere else.

And so, here he is, hunting down the Death Eaters trying to remove their taint from the world, not for the sake of others, but for the sake that they tried to control his life and he is simply taking it back. He ran his fingers through his silver-white hair, his Japanese features predominating his English heritage. He licked his lips, the saliva instantly drying as the harsh wind blew--it now felt lower than twenty degrees.

"Of all the places, you choose the coldest place in America," came a soft voice from ahead of Taka. As the shadowy figure emerged the feminine features became extremely apparent. Her eyes flashed playfully at Taka's, "It's nice to see you again. I take it you are only here for more information, eh?"

"What do you know?" his voice was silky, venomous, yet calm. His words were fluent, unlike what you would expect from one of the Asian decent speaking English. His voice alone could make women, and some men, go so weak at the knees they could no longer stand. What his voice failed to do, his eyes made up for tremendously.

"Same ol' Taka," came the voice once more, "O'Conner made an appearance the other day…and believe it or not, his beloved Jade wasn't with him. I was rather surprised my--" she stopped talking as Taka took a step forward, she could see the muscles in his arms constrict to the point where she could trace them with her finger.

"_Where is he?_" his voice was quick, but remained smooth.

Alexandria swallowed, "Look, I know that you and him have your differences, but I am not going to tell you the whereabouts of someone--innocent might I add--so that you can simply walk up and kill him. It isn't going to happen."

"Innocent?" Taka had to control himself from laughing. As much as she thought he might not be innocent--or perhaps she was just trying to save a former lover--she was wrong. Angel O'Conner was as much a Death Eater as Voldemort was Dark Lord during the Dark Age.

"Angel O'Conner has been convicted of several crimes, all of which you saw the files to! You know as well as I do that he is a Death Eater, and by the Gods I will make sure he shares the same fate as every other Death Eater bastard!" his hands rested his pockets, he was ready to rip the memories from her head if he had to.

"God, you can't even take a joke these days," she smirked, "He's in Japan. Apparently he and your beloved Jade are getting married," she watched him flinch, "I've even heard that you haven't been invited, rather sad really. But I'd imagine that isn't going to stop you, is it..?"

Takamaru didn't even reply. As he turned away from her he apparated. But unlike normal people, when he apparated it was a mist of blood that he vanished into, rather than a cloud of smoke. Lexie's nose wrinkled as she saw the red vanish.

"Does that mean it isn't?"


	2. Marriage

-1_**"Remember that a successful marriage**_

_**Depends on two things**_

_**(1) Finding the right person**_

_**(2) Being the right person."**_

Fiendfyre is a seemingly unstoppable cursed fire, the flames of which take the shape of fantastic creatures that pursue those caught in its path. The last notable appearance of Fiendfyre was when a boy named Crabbe casts it creating beasts to chase Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley. The fire was uncontrollable by the young wizard and, as a consequence, everything in the room he cast it in was destroyed (including himself).

Taka loved the thought of such a power that few could stop. He walked alongside the groups of people that were all dressed up for such a wondrous occasion; a wedding. Taka took in note that there sure did seem to be many Aurors attending this wedding, something he hadn't accounted for. Then it hit him; Tabitha--head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement--would be here. After all, Angel and her were the best of friends.

Taka took a seat towards the part. To make it more dramatic, he was going to wait until the part where the priest asks for any objections as to why the two shouldn't be married. He sat there looking at the man who was about to accept the one true love of Takamaru's hand in marriage. Taka had to force himself to just sit there and not unleash his magic then and there.

The music started playing, Taka's head tilted towards the door as a man walked through. His arm was entwined with a woman who was in such a magnificent dress that Taka's breath stopped coming. Jade D'Amore looked absolutely stunning. Taka couldn't find any flaw in her features, she seemed to be the quintessence of perfection. He gulped slightly trying to find it in himself to just leave and let the wedding happen. But at the same time, he couldn't. He knew that the man before her--the man she was giving her hand to--had to die. He had to pay for his sins.

He watched her--time having slowed down--as she walked to the alter. The way she moved just added to her perfection. He couldn't stand it. It hurt him to know that he is not the one that was on that alter…that he was not the one she was giving herself too. He gripped his wand with every fiber of his muscles. His knuckles turned as white as snow.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today…"

He swallowed, his throat was as dry as ice.

"…In the presence of these witnesses to join Angel O'Conner and Jade D'Amore…"

Taka could feel what was left of his heart slow start to cripple under the agony of what was before him.

"…in matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among al men; and therefore--is not by any--to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly--but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly.."

He closed his eyes trying to imagine that it was Tabitha marrying O'Conner and not Jade.

"…Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined…"

Here it comes, he knew what he had to do.

"If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together--let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Takamaru stood up and with the swishing and flicking of his wand, a few undecipherable words, purple flames fired from his wand tip. Taking the shapes of centaurs and dragons the flames leapt over the people sitting in the audience, running straight for Angel O'Conner. Taka stood, his eyes bulging with madness as the fire burned through the decorations.

Tabitha stepped forward, her wand was out in an instance. She was sending spells that were blasting through the fire--it couldn't destroy it though. Before Jade or Angel could fully react as to why this was happening, a blast threw them aside as Tabitha fired her wand at them to keep them from being in the way of the Fiendfyre.

By this time wizards had started running in trying to contain the fire, wizards that meant nothing to Taka. He walked through the crowd of people--all of whom had started running to get away from the Fiendfyre some time ago--towards the two people who were supposed to be married. Angel was helping Jade up as she sat staring in horror at the damage the Fiendfyre was creating. The wizards who were consumed trying to remove it.

"This would have never had happened to you Jade, if you would have stayed away from him like I had said!" came the angry voice from Takamaru; his wand let out angry sparks. Angel turned around, his own wand coming out.

"Stay there Tak!" his voice was wavering, Taka could tell, but he still stood strong, "This is going too far, I am ending it here and now!" He made a slashing movement with his wand and a solid beam of white light fired forth. It had rings around it giving it a sci-fi beam look to it. The beam connected with Taka directly in the chest sending him flying backwards into the chairs that the audience had been sitting in.

Taka cursed loudly as he started to stand. His body was starting to ache from the torment it had just endured. He smiled back at Angel, "Afraid to use real magic, eh?" Takamaru's wand snapped forward immediately. Purple sparks flew towards Angel who brought up a shield to block them. However; the shield shattered as the sparks hit it. Angel was sent flying back over Jade as she stood watching in horror as the man she loved fought the man she had loved. She choked with tears as she pulled her wand out and pointed it at Taka; Taka paid no attention to her.

"_Everte Statum!_" a solid beam of yellow light fired from her wand hitting Taka on his right side. He went flying through one of the decorative columns. He lay there for a second. He could feel the ribs that had broken during the collision. He didn't have it in him to hurt the woman his life had been centered around.

Angel regained his composure and walked over to Jade placing his hand on her shoulder. He kissed her forehead. Taka started to stand again, this time his body wasn't as compliant. Angel shook his head sadly at the man.

"Why don't you just give it up? You do not have to die! Just leave us be!"

Taka grinned at the man and started to lift his wand.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_ green light fired from Angel's wand towards Taka.

Taka whipped his wand around and the column behind him moved directly in the fire of the curse that had just been fired from Angel's wand. The column shattered each piece catching flame.

"Silly man, it will take more than that to kill me!" Taka's wand came forward and the blast that fired from it was invisible. Jade and Angel were thrown in opposite directions. Taka's wand pointed down at Angel and he cried, "_Crucio!_"

Angel's back arched as pain swam through his muscles--through his veins. His eyes felt as though someone were poking them with little needles. He twitched as his muscles locked up form the pain of the magic coursing from Taka's wand; Angel wanted to scream but couldn't find his voice.

"And so it ends, Angel O'Conner the man who ruined my entire life."

Green light fired from Taka's wand without him having even muttered the command. Angel's body stopped moving immediately. His eyes were open in pain, his face contorted with agony. Takamaru laughed as he turned towards Jade. During the turn he apparated leaving nothing but a bloody mist in the air.

"NO!" cried Jade as she ran over to Angel's body, scooping his head into her arms. She felt overcome by nausea. Her vision was doubling as she couldn't believe that everything she knew had just fallen apart at that exact moment.

"Dear god…" came a voice from behind her. Tabitha dropped to her knees grabbing Angel's left hand in her own. Tears started flowing freely down her cheeks as she sat staring at the man she had loved--her best friend--laying dead before her.

Taka's laugh still resonated through the wedding courtyard.


	3. Murder

"_**Yet who would have thought**_

_**The old man to have had**_

_**So much blood in him?"**_

Alexandria paced through the living room and into the dining room only to end up in the living room once more. In her hands was a folded stack of papers. Her knuckles were white as she gripped them. She couldn't believe that he had been so sloppy. He had attacked where all the Ministry Officials were, and not only that, but he had killed over eight of them. She turned around throwing the stack of papers as hard as she could. They hit a small vase that was sitting on the dining room table causing it to crash to the floor shattering into millions of pieces all over the place.

The door slammed open.

In came Takamaru, drenched from the rain that had been pouring itself from the heavens as the Angels cried out for the man that had just been forced to join them in eternity. He kicked the door shut. His hair was matted to his face from the rain, he appeared to be more gaunt than normal. There was something about him, something that just didn't seem right.

Alexandria walked over towards him and he turned the opposite way. She pulled her wand out and it set off a bang that resonated through the entire house. Takamaru landed atop the dining room table causing it to crash to the floor under his weight and the force of the fall. His head fell backwards as he let the pain course through his frail form. He could feel tiny glass shards burrowing deep into his skin.

"What were you thinking?" asked Alexandria, her wand at her side pointing at the ground, "You attacked with all the Ministry there--WITH THE HEAD OF THE DEPARTMENT OF MAGICAL LAW ENFORCEMENT!" her voice was shrill as her screams filled the house. Takamaru swallowed and looked up at her, propping himself up with his elbows. He licked his lips.

"Have you even read the paper Taka?" she held her wand up and the stack of papers spread around the dining room floated back into a neat stack and landed on his lap. The front page had giant bold letters saying, "The Daily Prophet." He looked further down on the page where in letters--close to the size of the ones exclaiming the name of the paper--formed the sentence, "Marriage and Murder!" He sighed.

It seems that in Japan a lovely couple by the names of Angel O'Conner and Jade D'Amore were to be married. However; a tragedy has occurred. It appears that there was someone that did not want the couple to be married as he waited until the objections were to take place before he unleashed powerful magic that hasn't been seen since the days of You-Know-Who. The Ministry of Magic has yet to confirm the exact magic that was used to disrupt the place, but it is said by several witnesses that it was a silver haired man that conjured the magic. Not many were around to see the aftermath, but for those that did it was exclaimed to be horrible. The death count has reached nine so far, and two more people are currently missing. All we can truly say is that apparently the Dark Ages are coming back and everyone must be prepared to defend themselves. Beware this silver haired man who walks like the shadows he is known to be a murderer and shows no remorse. We talked to the bride and all we could get out of her was, "The man that did this is a monster. If the Ministry doesn't catch him I will and I will make sure that he pays for his crime!" Whether she will be allowed to do so is an entirely different story. Shortly after having said that the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Tabitha Michelle, escorted her off of the premises. Until further notice we caution everyone to be on the look out.

Taka's eyes scanned the paper once more, taking in every little detail. They didn't know his name, nor did Jade give it. He knew exactly why she hadn't. She was going to attempt to take him out herself, something that he knew would never happen. She had never been able to out-do him in a duel, few people could. He looked up at Lexie who was standing there, her eyes bulging with anger. He started to stand up but was stopped by what seemed a wall of air.

"Listen to me Takamaru," Lexie's wand was pointed directly at him, "I do not give a damn about the friendship that has somewhat existed between us. If you ever put my job on the line like this again, I will put your ass in Azkaban myself," she swallowed, "Now get up. We have something else that we need to talk about. "

She walked over to the sofa that was in the living room. She sat down, crossing her legs. Her wand had already been stowed away in her robes. She absentmindedly brushed a piece of her hair out of her face looking up at Taka--he was just now getting into the living room blood stains covering parts of his robes.

"Tabitha knows it was you. She saw you the second you stood up to cast…what was it exactly that you did cast?" her eyes narrowed towards him as her brows got closer together. Takamaru smiled. She knew that he wasn't going to tell her, at least not yet. She rolled her eyes, "She knows its you, though. Which means that we are both in trouble. She knows that we have a habit of seeing each other, how, my guess is that she is having me tailed after some of the other…accidents…from the other known Death Eaters."

"This means that we are going to have to have fewer visits and the few that we do have will not be very long. Also, no more going out into public with your hair. I suggest that you change the colors. There are maybe four people in the world with natural silver hair," she swallowed, he was looking at her but at the same time he looked as though he was looking at something else, "One more thing; your cousin was at the Ministry the other day."

This got his attention. Tak's head snapped up almost immediately, "He is supposed to be dead. I was told he died!" he let out a groan of annoyance. Shortly after their seventh year in school Takamaru set out to remove everyone in his family. That started off with Voldemort, then his sisters, Acacia, Armanya, Samantha, Madison, and River. His cousin Morfin Guant had been killed a year before so he had nothing to worry about from him. But the one person that he couldn't' find himself was his other cousin…Kouji Miyazaki. Kouji was an interesting person. He was a master at the Charms and Transfiguration aspects of magic.

The man could do things that every other wizard, even Voldemort, would consider unnatural. Things that made Taka's skin crawl. Kouji was borderline schizophrenic. He had two personalities, something that most people would consider dangerous, something Taka considered powerful. One side of Kouji was that he enjoyed to heal people. But Kouji was all about balance, so his alter side did the opposite; hurt people. Kouji did things to people that Taka could never thought a Hufflepuff could do. Takamaru had once walked in on the boy removing the skin of a child that had been homeless. Ever since then Takamaru viewed the boy as nothing but a threat to Takamaru's caused. It showed Taka the evil that this person could commit, and so he feared that Kouji would turn into a Death Eater and follow into the steps of Voldemort.

"Dead or not, he was standing in front of the Minister of Magic talking away. Look, I don't need you going all crazed and killing off people again. At least let yesterdays effect wear off before you start going all crusade happy like you normally do," she sighed. It was disturbing news to her as well that Kouji was indeed alive, and worse that he was talking to the Minister about something. The current Minister of Magic was Deacon Crouch. His brother, Daniel Crouch, was the Deputy Minister. The Crouches were very good for the Wizarding community, and they ran the Ministry extremely well, so most thought. However, they were not on good terms with Takamaru simply due to the fact that Takamaru had killed Deacon Crouches fiancée, Samantha Riddle.

"This isn't good," mumbled Takamaru, not that he really had need to. He knew that Lexie was probably thinking the exact same thing. Takamaru pulled his wand from his pocket and pointed it at the small coffee table in the center of the room. A glass tray appeared along with two glass gauntlets and a bottle of the finest wine France had to offer. The bottle poured both glasses then set itself down on the tray. Takamaru picked up his glass--Lexie ignored hers.

"I am sorry Lexie, but I am going after Kouji. I will make sure that he is dead this time," even if that meant he died in the process, "All I need you to do is keep the Ministry off my back until I am done. If you can do that, we will be fine."

"No."

Alexandria stood up looking him dead in the eyes, "I am not going to sit here risking everything I have so that you can go off and kill your cousin. Its not going to happen. Here you are trying to kill the Death Eaters, but for what? Because they are evil couldn't possibly be the reason. I mean, for heavens sakes, to kill someone you have to be evil. Tabitha knows that its you! She knows that I am involved! I am staying out of it."

Takamaru's eyes narrowed as he slowly stood. Lexie's hand rested in her pocket on her wand just in case she had to use it. He smiled, "Get me inside the Ministry. Let me find out what's going on. I can take care of Tabitha if nee--"

"NO!" her voice cracked as she screamed.

"You do understand Takamaru! The Crouches have ordered every Auror to bring you in. You are wanted! If they see you its over! You are going to be killed on the spot or sent to Azkaban. I am risking my job just standing her talking to you, I am out." she turned, holding her wand steady in her pocket in case he tried anything. She shut the door behind her as she walked out, she paid no more attention the crashing of glass and furniture that was in the house as Taka let out his rage.

"Lex, Lex, Lex…"

Alexandria whipped around her wand coming out. By the time she could focus her wand was forced out of her hand by magic. She started to scream but her voice was cut off.

"If Takamaru is going to take away the love of my life, then I will kill everyone that means the slightest thing to him. Guess what, Lex darlin'," Jade emerged from the shadows, "You're going to be first."

Alexandria's eyes bulged as pain shot through her body. She felt her body lying on the ground and the world turned to nothing but solid black as she seeped out of consciousness.

"This is going to be fun."


	4. Forever Isn't Long Anymore

"_**No matter how paranoid I get, **_

_**it's never enough to keep up."**_

_A year has passed since the last time you have seen these characters._

_Much has happened in this year, including the birth of Jadyn O'Conner,_

_the child of Jade and Angel O'Conner. Jade had no idea she was pregnant_

_after her would-have-been husband died, and so when she found that she was_

_expecting things changed dramatically for her. Takamaru, however, has found_

_that his beloved friend, Alexandria Marks has gone missing. After having _

_discovered this, he set out to find her only to find that apparently Jade had_

_been striking back on her own. The story picks up where Takamaru has _

_been constantly having attacks placed on the girl and her child; he wants_

_his friend back and nothing will stop that. _

Taka knew that they were looking for him, it was normal. The Ministry of Magic hadn't taken too kindly to him since he destroyed nearly ten of their Magical Law Enforcement. Then again, not many people in this world took kindly to him anymore. He was nothing more than a killer—a man bent on nothing but destruction. He swallowed, the saliva that went down his throat barely moistened it. He had done the one thing that Alexandria had forbade him to do. He was walking through the Ministry of Magic.

What else could he do? He had to make sure that his last contact, last friend, was safe. He needed to know where she was and what she was doing. It had been a year since he had last spoken to her, and he doubted that she was dead. She couldn't be, he wouldn't accept it. Jade wouldn't have it in her to kill someone, hurt them, sure, she did one hell of a job on his heart as it was.

"John, can you do me a favor and get the records from the Japanese Ministry on the O'Conner case?"

Taka recognized that voice. Tabitha Meschelle. He nearly shuddered at the thought of having to be in the same room as her. But wait. Why would she want the records from O'Conner's death? Taka waited as he watched the woman walk into her office and shut her door. This John character walked off through the hallway in the opposite direction as Tabitha. Takamaru quickly followed, his wand out at his side. He slid through the door that John had just gone through, and as it closed behind Taka he locked it with his magic.

After what seemed to be about one hundred and fifty feet's distance the man John turned into another room. This room was unlike most of the other rooms in the Ministry. It had nothing but fireplaces in it. That meant one thing. The Floo Network. Takamaru came out of the crouching position as he walked through the door. His wand came up in a spiraling twirl. A small flash of green light sent the man named John flying across the room and into the wall. He dropped to the floor as lifeless as a rock. His eyes were stuck open staring directly back at Takamaru. Tak rolled his own and walked into the fire place muttering something to himself. He was enveloped by green flames before disappearing from the Ministry all together.

_(And now we go to Jade.)_

Jade sighed to herself as she listened to Jadyn cry in his crib. Nothing she had done lately was working, and she couldn't think of anything else to do to make the child stop crying. She tried nursing, rocking, reading, even talking to the kid. Nothing. She used her wand to summon the bottle of vodka that sat in the cabinet across her room. Drinking straight from the bottle she felt the tingle go down her throat, and she loved every second of it.

Ever since that night she had taken Alexandria against her will something had been different about Jade. She was less of a human being as she had been before. But then again, how human could one be after having lost the person they were about to marry? She looked down at the child before her. His resemblance to Angel was so evident that she felt water start flowing from her eyes and down her face to her chin where they dripped softly onto her chest rolling between and around her breasts. She pushed the hair that was starting to stick to her face out of her eyes as she cried even more.

What had happened? Why couldn't she just have a normal life? Why couldn't she be with the person she wanted to be with?

_Jade, forever we will be together. I promise you; forever!_

She gasped as she let out another sob, her own cries masking out that of the child's before her. She let out a raspy reply, "Me and Angel..." she didn't finish, but it was going through her head what she had said eleven years ago when she had been in the dungeons of Hogwarts.

_I guess forever isn't as long as it used to be._

She fell face first onto her bed sobbing into her blanket. She could feel the blanket growing quite wet from all of her tears. She could remember how happy she was to have seen Takamaru again for the first time in two years. She had—the whole school had—thought that he was dead. He had been proclaimed dead two years before after an attack on the school. It was then that his heart turned cold towards her. It was then that she never saw that comforting look in his eyes when he looked at her. It was then that she realized he wasn't the one.

"You know, they say that distant is supposed to bring two people closer," Takamaru stepped through the doorway and into her room, "I think I would have to disagree with that statement. Many times we talked, many times we would just sit there listening to each other but not saying anything. Just enjoying the others company and enjoying the fact that they were thinking about you. Many times you told me that friends would be the only thing that we would ever be together. Many times you said it just wouldn't work."

Jade's body had locked up. She knew that her child was in danger...she was in danger as long as he was standing in this room with her.

"I loved—and still love—you with every fiber of my being. I would have given everything to be with you! I would have done whatever it took, but you were so goddamn set against it!" There was a loud bang as her dresser was shattered to pieces from a blast of his wand. She shook overwhelmed with sorrow and pain.

"Everything I did—everything I was about—I did in hopes that you would recognize it...in hopes that you would love me back! You told me..repeatedly that you loved me, repeatedly. Yet, when it came down to it...nothing but friends. So many times I followed along praying for you to write me...even if it was beyond midnight. Many times I sat there thinking that I would love nothing more than to hear from you..."

Jade turned around and she was staring directly into his silver-blue eyes. His eyes that had turned hard over the years, they were no longer that pool of warmth and happiness they had once been. That eager child she had befriended and fallen in love with. No, these were the eyes of a killer.

She stood, her head still having to tilt to look him in the eyes.

"Taka..." came a little gasp, her own eyes were very swollen and her nose running, "I never wanted to lose you as a friend...never...but I am..I was...not the person for you!" At that moment she felt her jaw come to the verge of breaking as his hand collided with hers. She fell to her knees coughing, blood pooled in front of her. Her teeth felt loose.

She looked up, no one was standing before her. The baby was no longer crying. Gasping in fear she jumped up pulling the crib closer to her. The baby lay there his eyes wide staring at his mother. His chest rose with each breath as he sucked on his hand.

"Jade!"

Jade's wand came up as she turned around and she shouted "_Avada Kedavra!" _Green light ignited from her wand and collided with the figure standing in the door way causing said figure to go flying down the hall where it landed on the stair case only to go rolling down the stairs. Jade swallowed softly holding back all of her tears as she walked down the hall towards the stairs. As she got closer to the stairs she could start seeing the figure down at the bottom. She let out a small startled gasp. It was Tabitha Meschelle.

Jade took in a deep breath, her eyes growing cold. She waved her wand and the body turned into a small plant that she moved with her wand into the living room and placed it in a corner as a decoration. She then walked back up to her child.

(_Back to Taka_)

Takamaru sat in the living room of his house. His knuckles were white where the force of them colliding with Jade's jaw had been. He chuckled softly to himself. Everything he had said in that room he had meant. He would take nothing back. He sighed as he looked at the days paper. In bold letters it proclaimed that another family had been murdered by Death Eater's. He sighed to himself, falling deep into thought about when he had been acting under the rules of his father.

_**Takamaru could feel the dark robes brushing his skin as he walked through the foggy night. With his wand he pushed the small iron gate before him open allowing his passage into the yard directly in front of his feet as they stepped forward softly—undetectably. His wand was the color of a bone, it even had the appearance of one. His shoulder length silver hair flickered in the occasional wind, he had long sense taken his hood off from over his head. **_

_**He could hear the laughter in the house as he came to the door. His wand pointed at it and he muttered nothing. The lock on the door began to glow a soft yellow light as the lock clicked out of place and allowed the door to be pushed open. Through the door he walked into the living room where two people sat with their child. Takamaru had know these two people for years, had even been best friends during one part of his life. But now, now they were nothing to him. Simply another group of people that he had to remove. Another threat. **_

_**"Lauren, get out of here! Take Sam!" Kain yelled as he came out of the crouching position he had just been in. His wand came forth and fired four small sets of orange sparks. Taka used his wand as though it were a sword. The slashing movements that he made forced the sparks to hit random parts of the house. He heard the woman, Lauren, taking the child and running out back. Kain stood there staring the man in the eyes. **_

_**"Has this what its come to? Killing the people who stood beside you for so long? Killing your friends?"**_

_**"You ceased being my friend years ago!" Taka made another slashing movement with his wand and the air in the room stiffened for a second then seemed to rush at Kain in a seconds time. He could see the air wavering as it approached him, his wand bringing a shield in front of him. The hardened air collided with the shield causing it to shatter and for Kain to go flying back into the empty fireplace. He stood up muttering several incantations causing things to fly towards Taka—they simply were blown to pieces by Taka's magic. **_

_**"You were one of my greatest friends...what came between us I will never know. Several times I tried to talk to you, but you said it yourself, we weren't as close as we used to be. We weren't close friends. And So I gave up, on that day. And now, the time as come that I have been summoned to bring you to where you belong. Death." As the words came out of Taka's mouth bright purple balls of light fired from his wand. Kain managed to send most of them in a different direction. Those that hit him, however, broke the bones within the radius of the impact. **_

_**Kain let out a soft scream. There were holes in the walls from where the others had hit. Takamaru laughed and set forth blinding red light that seared Kain's eyes as he looked forward. He was no more. Taka moved outside quickly, hunting his prey with skill beyond any other of his kind. It didn't take long. **_

_**True, Lauren Hamilton was a vampire, but she was nothing compared to Takamaru. He heard a noise to his left and as he turned to face it was thrown back into a tree. He felt his ribs break as he impacted with it. Lauren stood before him, her eyes were solid purple her fangs flaring. **_

_**"Ah, Lauren. So nice to see you again," his words were soft, though the pain from his ribs was evident, "Its been too long." He heard her hiss. **_

_**Before he had a chance to think she was atop him again, this time he felt her nails cut through his chest as she went for his heart. He let out a scream, barely managing to get his wand between them. A light flashed and she was thrown back through the tree behind her, breaking it. **_

_**Blood poured from the wounds Takamaru was currently trying to heal. He managed to close most of them before she was rushing at the speed of sound at him once more. He felt her hand grab the back of his neck and lift him from the ground throwing him once more. This time his stomach was what caught the tree. He vomited as he landed. He turned around to face her. **_

_**Her head tilted towards him, he could see the hatred swelling in her eyes. She came running towards him and green light fired from his wand connecting with her. She let out a piercing scream as she was thrown backwards caught on emerald flames. He watched as her skin melted from her bones and her hair vanished. She looked at him, her face contorted in anger and agony. She came rushing and he fired off the light one more time throwing her twice the distance. He came to her body as she twitched on the ground, week...vulnerable. He heard something crying in the distance. He turned and ran off leaving her lying there in pain. **_

_**As he returned he held a small child in his hands. The child was perhaps eight months old. He set it down next to Lauren and laughed as she squirmed trying to keep him away from it. He pointed his wand and muttered something. Blinding red light removed the baby from existence. He heard the shrill screams from Lauren as she launched herself at him only to collide with his fist. She hit the ground, too weak to fight back. He pointed his wand at her; he smiled. **_

_**"This is the end." **_

_**She was no more. **_

Takamaru watched the newspaper fade into ashes as he recalled the death he had rained upon that family that night five years ago. He had no regrets.


	5. Balance is Everything

"_**Balance is everything. **_

_**Dark to light.**_

_**Night to day.**_

_**Man to woman.**_

_**Life to death.**_

_**Balance cannot be avoided."**_

"No!" came a scream from the living room. Takamaru jumped in front of the blast. He could feel its heat overwhelm him as he was thrown through the wall and into the kitchen. He could taste blood in his mouth, he could feel it sliding down his torso. With every fiber of his being he stood up. Before him was the one man that no one ever messed with. His father, Lord Voldemort. Voldemort chuckled softly lifting his wand up and pointing it at Takamaru. A loud shrill echoed throughout the house as Takamaru screamed out in the pain of a thousand daggers penetrating his body one after another.

"Taka..." the words came out slowly...strained. Taka's whole upper body started to sag as his knees attempted to hold him straight upwards. He could feel the pain settling in. It was overwhelming. His eyes were showing nothing but agony and sorrow as he looked to the love of his life. As he sat there staring into Jade D'Amore's eyes. He could see the tears in her eyes and she could see the ones in his own.

Another scream filled the air as Voldemort's wand let off another round of agony and torture upon his son. Jade pulled her wand out and pointed it at Voldemort; another blast fired from Voldemort's wand, this time at her. Takamaru let out a scream as he forced himself to fly through the air. The blast intercepted with his body halting him in the air. Time was seemingly non-existent. Everything about him hurt as he took the blast. He hit the ground, time had resumed.

Jade looked at the love of her life lying beneath her on the floor. He looked as though he were dead, the fact that he was still breathing was something that astounded not only her but Voldemort as well. She fell to her knees as she placed her hands on his side. He trembled at her touch, she could feel the fear in him; the pain. She looked up at Voldemort who was simply standing there, his arm slightly bent as his wand was held loosely in his finger tips facing the couple.

"You two were born to be great," came his slithers in the form of words, "Since the days you were born you were destined to uphold the legacy of the Riddle bloodline. Who are you to go against that?" he flicked his wand lazily and Jade was thrown back into the wall. Unlike how Taka had previously hit one, this wall wasn't scratched as she slammed into it. She felt her head ricochet off it; she felt the blood running down her neck.

It was at that moment she had figured out that even though she had loved Takamaru, they couldn't be together. Since they were children their marriage had been arranged, but not in the way they had wanted to live, in the way that Voldemort had wanted them to live. Her only chances at a life the way she wanted it was if she was out of this picture, if she ran away and never came back. She knew that Takamaru would fight, fight to the death. That was always what he did; fight.

Voldemort's eyes flashed under his hood and his wand let out another surge of light directed right at Jade though the light never made it. Takamaru had pushed himself up causing the light, yet again, to collide with his body. He was lifted from the ground and thrown no more than a foot above Jade's own head through the wall. There were cracks that echoed throughout the room, though they didn't just belong to the wall. Takamaru's body slowly was giving way as he took one beating after another. Jade let out a slight sob before standing up and just running from the house. Running from everything she had, everything she had worked hard to establish. She expected to be thrown from the ground and into death by any magical spell that Voldemort could conjure, but it never came. She just kept running until she could run no more.

Taka watched as his life ran away from him. He let out a long cry as the person he was giving his last breath for ran from him, not even trying to help him. Sorrow overcame him as he lay there beaten and broken. Bloody covered the ground beneath him as the cuts and other various wounds expelled the blood that was within him.

"You are weak." came Voldemort's last reply. Takamaru let out the loudest scream he could manage as pure hatred lifted him from the ground as he pulled Jade's wand from the ground and shouted "AVADA KEDAVRA!" The light collided with Voldemort causing a small "o" to be heard as the body went flying back. Takamaru started crying as he fell down to the ground hoping to never wake up again.

Takamaru sat in his room staring at the bottle of firewhiskey in his hand. The despair at the memory was clearly evident upon his face. He remembered the torture he had endured so as to keep her from feeling any pain, yet, she just forsook him like that. She now wanted nothing to do with him, and he would never know why. She wanted Angel O'Conner, but Takamaru had killed that bastard a year ago. He would no longer play a role in the situation.

Now, she was with child. Well, she had been with child, the child was out now. The child was lying in its crib breathing its hearts content. He snorted at the thought of there being a spawn of O'Conner, but there was. It disgusted him. He stood up and threw the bottle of Firewhiskey across the room and it collided with the very wall he had once been forced through by his fathers magic.

Everything he had ever done he had done for her, everything. He had only wanted her to be happy, even when they had first reunited as friends their first year of Hogwarts and he found that she was dating his half brother, Calix Greyback. He let out a small sigh. They had broke up, but by that time Takamaru had gotten into some trouble and had to leave the school for a while. Luckily for him, his father had been able to make all the trouble go away. Of course, with Voldemort, everything cost something. But when Taka returned he found that the girl he was sworn to, the girl that his father had arranged him marrying, had started to fall in love with Takamaru's worst enemy; Angel O'Conner.

Takamaru was enraged, and would barely talk to her after that. How they ended up after school was because of Voldemort, but what Voldemort didn't know was that the whole time this marriage was being arranged, Jade was seeing Angel on the side. Taka's fist flew forward breaking into the wall. As he pulled his hand back out, it was covered in a white dust...the blood started removing it like water removing dirt. Taka felt so stupid, that the whole time Voldemort had been saying, "Since the days you were born you were destined to uphold the legacy of the Riddle bloodline. Who are you to go against that?" he had been talking to Jade..not Takamaru.

Voldemort had found out that Jade had been seeing Angel on the side, the whole time Taka had thought that Voldemort was trying to punish him for not becoming a Death Eater. No, he couldn't have been more wrong.

Taka's forehead lay against the wall as he slowly breathed in the musky air of his dark home. The air was heavy, almost as though it were mixed with other things. He felt the vibration on the wall as soon as he heard the noise of a knock against his door. His eyes rolled back in his head as to clear the tears that had started to well up. He moved fluently to the door, his wand was easily accessible. He opened the door as someone knocked once again.

As soon as the door was fully open Taka's eyes widened. Before him stood Alexandria Marks; she was covered in blood and her skin was paler than the moon. Her eyes looked dead into Takamaru's, if he hadn't none better he would have thought her to be one of the Inferi. She slumped forward into his arms, and he pulled her back into the living room. He placed her on the couch, and pulled his wand out slowly moving over the wounds she had attained.

"Jade..." came Alexandria's soft voice before she slipped away into the darkness of her conscience.


	6. One for Many

"_**Our purpose is to maintain stability in an **_

_**unstable world - kill one, save a thousand."**_

Jade stood in the dark and musty graveyard that contained the bones of Voldemort's father, and now contained the bones of Voldemort himself. She looked around noticing that the place had been abandoned for years, not that she was surprised. Too may things had gone on here to keep this place in a state of liveliness. She sighed softly as she lifted her leg onto the tombstone to prop it up. She was wearing a skirt, so her inner thighs were easily accessible. On her right inner thigh was the mark of all Death Eaters. The Dark Mark. She placed the tip of her wand to it and as she closed her eyes and felt the burn the mark pulsed and started to move. The snake sliding out of the skulls mouth.

One by one the Death Eaters that were still alive arrived in the graveyard. There were not as many as she wished there to have been. In total she counted twenty-seven people. She looked at the faces of the people before her. Some were older faces, some were newer. She didn't recognize everyone as so many people had pulled their children into it, as well as other loved ones. Not to mention the constant recruiting that was always going on, or at least had been up until the Dark Lord had died and his prodigy of a son started killing them off one at a time.

"Who are you to call us to this place?" the voice came from an older gentleman. She didn't know his name, but he was burly and strong in appearance. He looked as though he used a knife to shave, as it was a poorly uneven job. He had many scars on his face, battles with the ministry or random wizards the Dark Lord wanted killed, being the most reasonable explanation. Her leg came off of the tombstone as she took a step closer to the people before her.

"I have called you all here today-" she was cut off by the sound of someone apparating. Her eyes widened slightly as the man came forth out of the smoke.

"Only the Dark Lord had the right to call us using the Dark Mark, and you look nothing like my cousin," Kouji's face became clearly evident. His feminine features made most men mock him, at least until his prowl had been set upon them. He was not, in the slightest, gay at all. However, one had to look at him twice sometimes to make sure they were not staring at a woman.

"Kouji..." everyone's eyes raised. It was known that everyone related to the Dark Lord, aside from his son Takamaru, had been killed. Their bodies lay beneath the dirt that they all were currently standing on. Jade swallowed back what she had prepared to say, and looked at this rare occurrence.

"The Dark Lord is dead and his son, as you know, has been killing us off one at a time," her back straightened as she took charge, "This is the age in which a new leader shall arise-"

"And that is you?" he asked softly, his eyes flickering playfully. She could see that in his folded arms he carried his wand. The boy always had his wand out., and he was never to be underestimated. Most people thought that because he was a Hufflepuff he had no skills at all. That he couldn't hold his own in combat. He was more than effective. He could do things that had been noted making the Dark Lord's skin crawl.

"Takamaru has taken friends and family away from each and every one of you!" Jade spoke over the mumbling that was starting to go around from her previous statement, "He killed my Husband , Angel O'Conner, and he has tried, and will keep continuing to try, to kill my son! I will not stand for this. As you all know, he was one of you. He knows your tricks...your secrets. He knows it and he_ will_ use it against you. We must take him out, and in doing so we must remove the one person he still has a minimal amount of feelings for. Alexandria Marks."

"That will just make him even more dangerous," said the man who had first spoken against her, "You take away that and he has nothing to lose. There is nothing more dangerous than a man without something to lose."

"That is the difference between us and him. We have something to lose, and as long as he is alive he will take it from us in any way that he can, and you know it. We must take him out!"

"You are in this as a personal vendetta?" Kouji asked, softly.

"I am in this for us all. The Death Eaters need a ruler and I am going to give them one!" her wand came out and sparks flew into the sky forming the Dark Mark in the clouds. She looked down at them as they all dropped to their knees, all but Kouji. He smiled wickedly.

"This is going to be interesting..."

_(Not five minutes later)_

Takamaru came straight up. His eyes were wide with alert as his wand was pulled quickly from his pocket in the side of his robe . He looked around, having sworn that he had just been in a graveyard. He looked at his forearm. The mark burned deep into his skin, someone had been calling the Death Eaters. Someone was rallying them.

He rubbed his eyes softly, lack of sleep was something he was used to, but for some reason it seemed to be catching up to him. He shuddered at the thought of possibly getting old. It was just too soon for him to be thinking about something like that, and he straight up refused to grow old, at least just yet.

He sat there staring at the wooden floor tracing the grains of the wood with his eyes, refraining from doing it with his fingers as he had been forced to do many times during his childhood.

He heard a movement outside of the room he was currently occupying. He was up in an instance, his wand forward as he moved through—trained and deadly. As he came around the corner and into the foyer he say the reason behind the noise. Lexie was standing there, she had a glass of water in her hand. Her eyes were surrounded by cuts and bruises. She was frail and gauntly. Takamaru lowered his wand. She had been unconscious since the last time he had heard her voice. The fact that she was able to move made him happy.

"Lexie.." came his words, kind, soft—deadly; dangerous. He moved out of her way as she moved towards the couch in the room he had just exited. She slowly sipped the water, he set his wand down on the table. He then sat in the armchair, and let his eyes stare right through her.

"Everyone around you always gets hurt..." her voice was so quiet he nearly missed it. He could tell it pained her to speak, what she had gone through he knew nothing of. He almost felt sorry for her, but that was probably what Jade wanted. She would want him to feel sorry for her, want him to want to protect her. Anything to hurt him. That was all that Jade was capable of doing.

"Even when they try to get out, they get hurt," she swallowed the rest of the contents in the glass. She let the glass crash onto the table. It shattered into billions of pieces. Takamaru failed to flinch at the noise, he never even blinked.

"Lexie..." the word came from his lips once again, she ignored it.

"I tried for so long to justify what I was doing with you. I was helping you kill people, not just people though. They were Death Eaters. So in a roundabout ways, it was helping you and the world. But now, now I see that all I was doing was placing myself into one of the most dangerous positions the world has to offer. You are a wanted man, not by just the ministry Taka...the Death Eaters want you," she stood up and looked at him, shaking her head softly, "Its over. I am leaving, you will never hear from me again. Don't try to contact me or I will let the ministry know where you are." she turned to walk away.

Takamaru's eyes flashed dangerously, his wand lifted off the table and back to his hand as he stood in one swift fluent movement. He passed her, as he moved at twenty percent her speed with her currently being injured. He turned and faced her directly in the eyes.

"I did not mean for you to get hurt!"

"Just like you never meant for Jade to leave you, but you drive people away. It is all you are good at, and all you will ever be good at. Everyone around you constantly gets hurt, and you know what, Jade realized that. She was the smart one!" Lexie's eyes were cold and unforgiving.

His eyes widened as she spoke those words. His knuckles went white as he gripped his wand. It took everything he had not to kill her on the spot. Everything.

"Goodbye Taka." She walked out the door, never looking back. Takamaru hit the ground on his knees. "Just like you never meant for Jade to lave you..." he let out a gasp. He slammed his fists into the ground. As much as he wanted it to be Jades fault, maybe it was his own. But she had been with Angel before she left him, so it could still have been partly her. He let out a shrill scream at the top of his lungs. He stumbled outside, as he passed through the doorway rain poured from the heavens. He crashed to his knees on the solid stone of the road. He felt rain wash the blood into the stone. He let out another scream, and then another one, and another one.

He heard some people come out of their homes to see what was causing all the noise. He turned to them, hatred in his eyes. His wand came up and blasts resonated throughout the neighborhood. He heard the people scream as they were covered in burns, boils, and cuts. The woman was thrown through the wall of her house and into her living room. The impact crushed her bones.

"Are you really this stupid?" said the voice he knew all too well. He turned around and faced Kouji. Behind Kouji stood three Aurors, they had no chance.

"Where is Jade Kouji? I am going to rip her heart from her body and watch as the life leaves her!"

Kouji laughed, "Come with me, we have a lot to discuss." Kouji grabbed his cousin, and together they apparated.


	7. Scars Don't Heal

"_**This is what happens when an unstoppable**_

_**force meets an immovable object"**_

Takamaru stood staring in the mirror. His eyes were darker than they had ever been, he cared for no one anymore. Everything he had ever tried to build in his life had come crashing down. She had been right when she said that he chased everyone he cared about away, and he was going to get them back whether it was in the way they wanted, or not. He splashed water on his face and two lines appeared. They were in a downwards arc starting at the edges of his mouth. They were barely visible as he had healed mostly, but they made it seem as if he was forever frowning. He licked his teeth as he traced the lines made by his father. The one that cut across his eye started to appear as well. He ran his fingers across his torso where he could feel the parts of the scars sticking above the normal skin from where he was constantly stabbed by his own father.

He smiled, turning away from the mirror. Walking through the hallway he came into the kitchen where two Auror's stood guarding the only way out of the house. They looked at his newly visible features. His head tilted and he smacked his lips together. His hand came forth towards the counter before either of them could react. It snatched one of the knives off the counter and he twisted around, the blade was facing the length of his arm, and the blade smashed directly into the right eye of the auror closest to him. The second auror pulled his wand free, but Taka was faster. He pulled the wand from the mans hand and backed away, the man looking defenseless. He jammed it into the table and looked back up at the man.

"On the count of three I am going to make this disappear. A little _magic trick," _his fingers popped up and he repeated the numbers until the third came up. With a speed unlike any other he grabbed the mans head and forced it down on the wand. The wand burrowed deeply in his skull, and as he fell back it was no longer in the table. Taka laughed, "See, gone!"

Within the next five minutes Takamaru had poured himself some brandy and was sitting at the table sipping it whilst reading the paper. The two auror's bodies were lying on the ground near him. He would occasionally read a passage out to them, and laugh hysterically. He heard the door open and he looked up. In walked Kouji, who was accompanied by two more Aurors. Taka smiled wickedly as Kouji glanced down at the men on the ground. His face contorted in disgust and he looked back at his cousin.

"You see Kouji, the Death Eater's want someone they should fear. The world needs someone like me. Men like me. Some men, such as myself, aren't looking for anything logical. We can't be bought, bullied, reasoned or negotiated with. We just want to watch the world burn," as he spoke his own wand came out and a blast of light shot forth. Kouji, just as quick, had his wand up to counter as he thrust himself to the side. Sparks flew all over the kitchen burning into the wood, catching the papers on fire, the curtains, the bodies.

Taka flicked his wand and more light surged forth connecting with the light that was meant to counter it from Kouji's wand. Kouji looked more annoyed than anything, however; unlike Takamaru, Kouji was straining to hold the bond. Taka laughed hysterically, his left hand reaching into his robe pocket. With the quickness of a cheetah snagging its prey, he tossed a small blade. The blade caught Kouji directly in the Adam's apple. The two aurors were just standing there. They had been ordered before entering the house not to attack the man. How Kouji had known what was going to happen they could never guess. The stood staring as the man that had been pulling all the strings crumpled to the ground holding the handle of the small blade that was forced into his Adam's apple.

"Taka...maru..." he coughed blood all over the place as he attempted to say his cousins name. Takamaru leaned down, his lips were spread into a grin, his eyes replaced by coals. He grasped the knife and pulled it out of Kouji's throat. Kouji let out a noise, it was indistinguishable. Takamaru pushed Kouji's chin up so that Kouji was staring into his eyes.

"You see, I use a knife because wands are too quick. Otherwise, you can't savor all the emotions. You know who people are in their last moments," Takamaru put the tip of the blade next to Kouji's right cheek and he smiled, "Goodbye cousin."

With that he shoved the knife through and avoided the blood that was forced out of the other cheek as the knife penetrated it as well. Blood poured all over the place from the hole in Kouji's throat, and his breath stopped coming. His eyes were glued open in agony...pain. To Takamaru, it was rapture.

Takamaru stood up, he looked over at the two men who, to him, appeared to be horrified. He smiled and lifted his wand off the ground. The men clutched their own in their pockets, but as they had been ordered they remained in their pockets. He carefully stepped over the corpses and up to the men, they stepped aside and Takamaru smiled walking through. He turned around at the last second and said, "Ta!" as the words came from his mouth, green light erected from this wand. The men were thrown through the kitchen walls and into the dining room where one landed on the table, the other crashed into the piano, the strings snapping inside and cutting through his skin and bones like guitar strings through cheese.

((The Graveyard))

"Lex, Lex, Lex..." Jade walked around the chair that was placed in the center of the graveyard. Lexie was strapped the the chair, her eyes were blueish purple, she had cuts all over her face and tears all over her clothes. A muggle might say she was attacked by an animal. Jade tapped her wand in her hand absentmindedly as she continued to examine the wonderful piece of work before her. The Death Eater's, or at least what was left of them, had formed a circle around the two. They stood staring, no apparent pleasure could be noted.

"You see Alexandria. When you escaped from me a week ago, I was rather saddened that you had gone. I couldn't see why my wonderful little play mate would leave me all alone. Didn't you like how we played together?" she laughed and struck Lexie one more time with the back of her hand. She felt something knocked loose in Lexie's face, her jaw perhaps, as her hand made contact. She licked her lips.

"You're...no...better...than...him..." stammered Lexie, her jaw not going up and down like she wanted, instead if sort of just hung there. She could no longer feel the pain, she no longer wanted to exist. She looked up at Jade with cold, dark, eyes. Jade's face contorted in anger as she knocked Lexie's face aside with another swing of her fist.

"All you have to do is tell us where he is. He wasn't at his place, and you are the only person he would dare talk to!" she spit in Lexie's face before driving her knee directly into Lexie's stomach. Lexie attempted to double over, but having been strapped to a chair, made it hard. She swallowed, as painful as it was, and looked back up at Jade, "I toad yew, I doan know were h'is."

Jade twisted bringing her right leg up in a roundabout kick. She was wearing hills that were four inches tall. The tip of the heel cut straight through Lexie's cheek, splitting it into two pieces. Alexandria screamed at the top of her lungs. She leaned down and got into Lexie's face, her eyes level with Alexandria's. She muttered, "I know where Jax is. Believe it or not, the boy is alive. I have him, and if I do not find Takamaru, I will make sure that Jax is alive and awake as his skin is removed slice by slice." Alexandria spit in Jades face as jade finished the sentence. It wasn't just saliva, but blood as well. Jade stood up, wiping off her face in disgust.

"Still some fight in ya. I like that." Jade exclaimed poisonously.

"Then you'll love me!" The words came in the form of Takamaru's voice as he swept out of the shadows. Jade turned and lifted her leg to kick him, but he simply caught it in one of her hands. With a downward punch, his fist collided with her thigh, she let out a scream as she dropped to the ground. The Death Eater's had their wands out in an instant. Takamaru looked at them carefully.

"Jade, Jade, Jade," he said in the same tone of voice that she had just used with Alexandria. He laughed softly to himself, "Tell me, where is your boy tonight?" He saw the panic enter her eyes. She swallowed as his lips started to move again, "Because I am pretty sure that Daniel isn't watching him anymore," he pulled a small sack out from under his robes. He tossed it to the ground in front of her. She didn't have to open it, she knew what it was by the sound it made and the appearance it gave. Daniel was no longer alive, the bastard before her had killed him.

"What the hell did you do with him!?" She screamed, standing up. Her leg was just now becoming useful again. Her wand lay on the ground, Lexie sat staring at them like they were a whole bunch of insignificant dumb asses. Takamaru laughed, he turned looking each of the Death Eaters in the eyes.

"You all have families...most of whom were left at home all by themselves. Kids, wives, grandchildren.?" he smirked as some of them flinched, "How about you Martin? Roze safe?" he stepped aside as a blast of red sparks flew forth. The sparks hit one of the Death Eaters behind Taka, he heard the man Double over. At that exact moment Taka's wand came up and a blast fired knocking three of the Death Eaters back. He laughed as the others started apparating out to check on their families.

"They aren't there!" he laughed at the top of his lungs.

Takamaru looked back at Jade and smiled venomously. He twirled a knife in his hand, having stowed away his wand. The knife had his name in Japanese down the length of the blade. He moved towards the woman, and as he came in range she dropped into a squat, spinning, her leg came out and removed Taka's own feet from under him. She pulled the knife from his hand as he lay in shock from the fall, and put the blade at his throat. A small thin line of red formed from where it had already started cutting through his skin.

"Where did you put my son you bastard!?" she screamed, he could tell that she was ready to kill until she found the boy. Which was good, he liked enemies that were willing to do whatever it took. He laughed, each second passing caused the laugh to get louder. She pushed herself up, knowing that he didn't fear losing his life. She looked at the blade, and with nearly the same speed he possessed, she threw the knife to her side. It bore deeply into the center of Lexie's head. Alexandria looked almost as shocked as Taka was. Within seconds her body went limp in the chair.

Taka's wand came out and white light fired from it. Jade was lifted from the ground and thrown into the tombstone of Voldemort. The force from the impact shattered the tombstone as well as a rib or two. She flinched in pain as he walked over to Lexie, his hands tracing the knife in her head. He grabbed the handle and pulled it out in one quick yank. Blood poured down her face, and he watched it.

Turning back to Jade he let a small grin escape his mask of anger. He smacked his lips together, walking towards her with the blood colored blade, he pushed his long hair out of his eyes and behind his ears. There was something about the scent of human flesh that turn him on, he wasn't sure what it was.

"Jade," he shot out with his hand and grabbed her shirt, forcing her against his body, "Little bitty Jade," he used the tip of the knife and slowly cut through the skin on her cheek, "Voldemort caught you, thats why you left. You knew that he was going to kill you!" he pushed her back as he walked forward into the light. The scars on his face were visible.

She gasped loudly.

"You want to know how I got these scars?" He pushed the blade into her mouth while holding her chin, she was paralyzed with fear, "You see, daddy liked to drink. And when he drank, he liked to beat up my mommy," he licked her bleeding cheek, "Well, one day mommy picked up a knife to defend herself, daddy didn't like that. So he found me, and he told my mother 'You are always frowning, let me give you something to frown about' and he put it just like this," he held the blade at the corner of her mouth, "and pulled."

She screamed as the knife cut through the skin in a downwards fashion forming half of a frown on her face. She pulled and writhed against him, but he was stronger than her. He put the knife back in her mouth, "And then he did it again to the other side!" he cut through her left cheek as well, then tossed her to the ground. He threw the knife on top of her. She lay screaming and crying as her cheeks were carved with the blade laying on her belly now.

"You never should have left me," he twisted and nothing but a cloud of blood was where he had just stood.

(The next morning)

"I cannot find Roze, that bastard must have done something to her!" Mikal Martin yelled as he flung his fist down on the table of the bar he was currently occupying. Three more Death Eaters sat with him, they all looked away. They too were unable to find their families.

"They could be anywhere, hell, they could even be dead!" shouted one of the others, "Knowing Taka, he is probably just going to screw around with us like little ants in an ant farm," he downed what was left of his drink.

"I'll kill that fucking bastard!" Mikal shouted throwing his glass across the bar. The bar tended started to object but Mikal's glance reminded him that if he didn't keep quiet, he would be baking in his oven out back. Mikal looked back at the others, "We are going to find him, we are going to make him pay!"

(Same morning, back at Taka's)

Takamaru sat remembering the night before, he stopped pouring the bottle of Fire Whiskey in the cup and just drank from the bottle directly instead. As much as he hated Jade for having left him, as much as he wanted her to feel the pain that he had felt, he couldn't help but to feel bad about taking her child. He shook his head, the crying once again filled the house. Takamaru walked up the stairs and into the vacant room that had once belonged to Alexandria whenever she stayed over. In it, on the bed, lay a baby crying for the warmth and security of its mother.

Takamaru looked at it in disgust. He remembered the day after Jade had walked out...he remembered it very well.

_"It's not true...It's not true!" Taka said, each breath was strained beyond normal, "This is your fault! You made her go away! You hated her! SAY IT! Say you hated her!" he collapsed and could feel Lexie holding on to him. For some reason he blamed her for it, but he didn't even know why. _

_Lexie sat there, her head was pressed against his as she let tears flow freely. She knew that he had done some bad things, but people deserved to find at least some happiness, at least the people that, in a form or fashion, had always taken care of her."_

The child continued to scream. Takamaru, pulled his wand free and pointed it at the child. He licked his lips, and flicked it. The child vanished, porting itself through time. He laughed as he apparated out of the room imagining the look on the Minister of Magic's face as a child lay there on his desk when he walked in that morning for work.


End file.
